


Lacrimosa

by thesacramentoflove



Series: King Eret and The Blade [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Piano, Whump, schlatt is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Who would have thought playing piano could make you bleed.(Schlatt comes to visit Eret, who he put under house arrest. He's got a new piano, and Schlatt wants to hear the king play.He is the best piano player this side of the planet, after all.)
Series: King Eret and The Blade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

_knock knock._

Eret got up from his throne and hurried over to the huge double doors of his castle. 

He pushed one open, eager to see who was outside.

" _Please be Techno, Please be Techno- "_

" Mr. President, what a welcome surprise! Come in, come in! " 

Schlatt stepped into the foyer of his home. 

Eret scowled to himself as Schlatt's aura sullened the otherwise comforting energy of his castle.

He was hoping Techno would stop by, not _Schlatt._

" Thank you. " 

" What brings you to my neck of the woods, Mr. President? "

" You can call me Schlatt, Eret. And I just came to check up on you, have a chat with an old friend. " 

Eret forced a smile and led Schlatt to his sitting room. 

" Well, I always appreciate your company, Schlatt. Would you like a drink? " 

" Any whiskey? " 

" I always keep a bottle on hand. " 

Eret poured out the glass of whiskey and handed it to Schlatt, then poured a glass of red wine for himself. 

" How have you been, Eret? " 

" Well enough, given my circumstances. How have you been? " 

" Great, actually. Been making a lot of progress in L'Manburg, as well as hunting down the traitors who would scum up the streets. " 

The two made small talk as Eret watched Schlatt's gaze drift around the sunny room. 

" You got a new piano? "

" Ah, yes! H and Sam brought it over earlier. Said it was a gift from Dream, after the rebels destroyed my last one. " 

The slight scowl at the mention of the masked man didn't escape Eret's eyes. 

" How does it sound? " 

" I actually haven't gotten a chance to play it yet! Would you like to be my witness? "

Schlatt shrugged and drained his glass. 

" Ah, what the hell. Sure. You are the best piano player this side of the planet. "

" You flatter me, Schlatt. " 

Eret got up and seated himself at the piano. 

It was made of spruce, the keys made of carved wither bones.

Eret ran his fingers over the handmade carvings of flowers and swirling stars. 

He was honored to be able to play such a work of art. 

" Any special requests? " 

" Whatever you want. " 

" I'll start with Lacrimosa, then. " 

Eret sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. 

His hands poised at the keys, slender palms and fingers seemingly sculpted by the gods to play piano. 

As soon as he pressed the first four keys, all stress seemed to melt out of his body. 

He truly was in his element when he played, no matter if he was playing for Techno, Wilbur, Niki, or even Schlatt. 

There was never a moment of concern or anxiety when he sat down at a piano, new or old. 

The sun was going down when Schlatt finally got up to leave.

" Well, it's been fun, Eret. But I have things that need attending to in L'Manburg. " 

He approached the other man, leaning over his shoulder and looking down at the grey keys, and Eret's fingers resting on them.

He had paused in the middle of Moonlight Sonata, eagerness jumping up into his throat at the thought of Schlatt leaving. 

He wanted his home to himself again. 

" Oh, don't let me stop you, Eret. You play so nicely. "

Eret raised a brow. 

" I thought you were going to leave? "

" I am. " 

" Then, why can't I st- " 

Eret yelped as pain pricked his shoulder. 

Schlatt was digging his nails into the exposed skin, the collar of his shirt having slid down a bit while he was playing. 

" I said, don't _stop._ " 

The tone to his voice made Eret's heart drop into his stomach. 

He knew that tone. 

" O-Okay. " 

He started playing again. 

Schlatt reached forward, and placed a dagger on top of the piano. 

He laughed, and Eret could hear him walking away. 

" You know what will happen if you disobey me, Eret! " 

The ram called. 

The door slammed shut, and some part of him that hadn't processed what he was being forced to do was happy he was gone. 

The other part of him was quickly swallowed by an anxiety so strong he forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

" _H-He said he was leaving. Maybe he just wanted to scare me_. " 

" _This is Schlatt we're talking about. That was a genuine threat. "_

_" Look at that knife. "_

_" He's probably sitting outside, waiting for the second you stop to come back in and hurt you."_

_" He's gonna hear if you stop. "_

_" He'll hurt you if you stop. "_

Eret whimpered, but his hands didn't stop moving. 

He couldn't stop, he didn't know if Schlatt would hear. 

So he kept playing, into the night. 

Shafts of moonlight was the only light source Eret had when the sun finally set. 

He couldn't even look to see what time it was, the clock was on the wall behind him and he was terrified that if he turned around he would stop. 

His muscles burned as he played every song he could think of. 

He knew many by heart, but that didnt make his anxiety any easier to cope with. 

At this point, the only thing he could see was the piano keys, lit up by a sole beam of moonlight.

The room was too dark for him to see anything else. 

Eret was so tired he hadn't even noticed the blood coating the keys until his fingers slipped. 

The sour note rang so loudly through the room Eret thought his heart would stop. 

He started to play again, his heart beating out of his chest. 

He couldn't risk another fuck up.

By the time dawn came, Eret couldn't even push the keys without pain shocking through his fingers. 

He had hurt his fingers fucking up on a song, blood staining his nails and the tips of his fingers. 

His wrists were so stiff he had to force himself to move, his muscles screaming in protest. 

But he couldn't stop. 

He couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade stops by Eret's castle to say hello, and finds his prince in a state that makes his blood boil.

Techno rubbed a hand over his face as he rode behind Phil. 

" We nearly there? " 

" Yep! Just a bit further. "

Phil and Techno were going hunting. 

Techno was initially planning on staying in the arctic, but Phil had suggested to go up to the plains where Eret's land was to catch more animals. 

" Plus, we can stop by and see Eret! " 

Techno could never say no to seeing the white eyed king. 

So here he was, in a grassy field at noon, on his horse, looking for a nice spot to set up shop to hunt. 

He grumbled something about the sun being too bright.

" Ah, look! There's Eret's castle! Do you want to stop and say hello? "

" Yeah. " 

Techno and Phil stopped their horses, hopping off and hitching them to the posts just outside the entrance to the castle. 

" I'll stay out here and give the horses some water. " 

Techno nodded, adjusting his shirt and going up the steps to the double oak doors. 

He spotted a basket sitting on one of the steps, and picked it up. 

A note was tied to the handle, and he recognized the script as Niki's writing. 

She must have dropped off some of her baking for Eret. 

" Eret? " 

He knocked on the doors. 

No reply. 

Weird, usually Eret opened the door almost immediately, or called out to whoever was waiting. 

He knocked again.

" Eret? You home? " 

The castle was built so sound traveled, there was no way Eret wouldnt hear him if he was home. 

" The hell... " 

Suddenly, Techno picked up the faint sound of a piano within the castle. 

He reached for the doors handle, expecting it to be locked. 

It wasn't. 

" Heeeuh-? " 

He stared at the open door for a moment before stepping inside. 

" Eret? " 

He called for the king, following the soothing piano to the doors of Eret's sitting room.

He opened the door and looked inside. 

Eret was perched at a new looking piano, playing like he always did. 

" Hey, Eret. You're up early. " 

No reply. 

Okay, that was worrying. 

He set the basket on a side table and approached the slender man. 

" Eret, hey. "

He raised a brow, finally noticing just how stiff the song sounded. 

Nothing like how Eret usually played. 

He touched Eret's shoulder, and the man jumped. 

Lacrimosa came to a clanging stop. 

" FUCK! I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to I kept playing I swear I did please don't hurt me please-"

" Eret what the hell are you talking about? " 

The babbling stopped, and Eret turned around to look at Techno. 

" T-Techno? " 

He finally got a good look at the other man.

He looked...terrible, honestly. 

He was pale, and trembling, the bags under his eyes dark. 

" P-Please, I-I have to keep going, or he'll hurt me! "

Techno felt his heart sink. 

Eret looked absolutely terrified. 

" Hurt you? Who the hell are you talking about? " 

" Schlatt. " 

He whimpered. 

" P-Please, Techno, I can't play anymore. " 

He raised his hands, and Techno couldn't hold back a slight gasp. 

Eret's hands were bloody, his fingertips still dripping fresh blood from splits in the skin. 

He was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, quivering so badly Techno had to hold his hands still just to examine the injuries. 

" Eret, what happened? Who the fuck did this to you? " 

He looked back up at his prince, who had tears dripping down his cheeks. 

" S-Schlatt told me not to stop playing or he would hurt me, so I didn't stop. I didn't...I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want him to hear. " 

Techno saw red. 

What the fuck was Schlatt's fucking problem, hurting Eret, who hadn't done anything but sit in his castle, like this? 

He wanted to kill that ram bastard for making his prince cry. 

" It's okay now, Eret. He's gone. He can't hear you. " 

The way Eret sobbed in relief made Techno',s heart ache. 

" Let's clean up your hands, okay? " 

The smaller man nodded weakly, and Techno helped him up and over to one of the couches. 

Much more comfortable than the bench.

Techno was as gentle as he could be while he cleaned up Eret's fingers. 

He would whimper every time Techno moved one of them, making that pang of anger grow hotter with every pained noise. 

He hated seeing the other in any pain. 

It made his heart ache.

Once Eret's fingers had been properly bandaged, Techno stood up. 

" Phil and I are going to go hunting for a bit, but I'll stop by once we're done to check on you again, okay? " 

He nodded, smiling sweetly at the piglin.

" Thank you, Techno. " 

" If Schlatt ever comes back and threatens you again, don't hesitate to come to my house. You know where I live. "

Eret nodded, and Techno patted his head before quickly leaving. 

He must have looked furious, because Phil asked him what the hell had happened.

" Schlatt happened. " 

Phil pursed his lips and got on his horse. 

" That's never good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I hope you're all liking the Eret/Techno dynamic.   
> Next one may be some Eret helping Techno owo

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the second chapter in the works. Dont worry, a certain someone comes to Eret's rescue. 
> 
> What better way is there to christen a piano than to fuck up on a song and bleed on the keys!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3 thank you for reading


End file.
